Lonely Blossom
by sakurafans
Summary: Written by: blue_tuna27! ^-^ S+S One-shot ficcie! Yeah!! - - - Sakura, starting from when her mother died to when Syaoran comes back to her from Hong Kong. Starring in this fic, Sakura wonders why she has been called 'Lonely Blossom'. Read on what's next.


Lonely Blossom  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer~~~~~^_^  
note: Konnichiwa!!!!! I hope you all like this one shot, if any of you read this. It's kind of weird and dreadful in the beginning. But it gets better! Story by--blue_tuna27  
disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters at all. All characters belong to the talanted group named CLAMP. So don't send any flames or try to sue me.  
Well here goes...  
  
Lonely Blossom  
  
In Japan a cute little girl in the age of three was with her brother the whole morning with their father.   
  
"Ahhhh, she is kawaii..." said the gorgeous father of the two. He smiled with a tinge of sadness behind it, down at the boy with the little girl sleeping on his lap.  
  
"She's Kaijou..." said the boy. Glaring with mockery, trying not to release his tears of a mournful day in front of the girl sleeping in his lap. He felt sorry for the little girl, for not to have a mother, since Sakura is a girl. She'd be lonely, he thought.  
  
"Hmmm..." the father smiled, still with sorrow, feeling sorry for the girl. The little girl stirred.  
  
"Gee, why every body looking at me?" the girl said when she rubbed her eyes while she woke up. The lids of her pure emerald green eyes of happiness opened, as if opened by an angel.  
  
Everybody is in the car that is driving to a funeral. It was very desolate as they drove on. Outside of the car window shows a view of nadeshiko, and sakura blossoms flying in the air, since it was pretty windy that day. The funeral is a long distance from the Kinomoto's residence, beyond the mountains by Tokyo. It was a very tiring drive but beautiful scenery. They were close to the funeral.  
  
"Sakura sit still! Kaijou..." snapped the young boy as Sakura was struggling from the boy's hold to get to see what's outside of the window.  
  
"Why every body wear black?" the little girl asked as she won over the boy to get to see what's outside.   
  
"You're pretty smart, you know. Well Otou-san is also wearing black, and I'm in church dressing clothes and you are, too. Every body is wearing black because someone...died...," the little boy sobbed out slowly, trying to fight the tears coming from the corners of his eyes, but he lost the battle.  
  
"Why you crying?," Sakura asked. She started crying holding onto the boy, because he was crying. The father looked up to see him, and whispered," Don't cry...Your mother didn't want you to cry. Don't worry, she is up there." Then the father looked to see the confused girl.  
  
"Your mother died, Sakura. She won't see us anymore. But she's up there in peace in ethereal beauty," replied the father as the boy runs his finger across his eyes wiping the tears away, but Sakura got there first, hugging her brother. She understood what her father meant, and how all the trouble her family went through. They tried to make Sakura happy as she can be, but now she knows the truth. She felt as if her mother is still there.  
  
"Oni-chan..." Sakura said softly. Her tiny face looked up to his and went back to his chest.  
  
Lot of people were at Nadeshiko's funeral, wearing black and with the nadeshiko and sakura blossoms flying every where. It was a very pretty scene. But the scene seem to be filled with sorrow along with the tranquility with the backround of a dusky grey sky. Fujitaka, Touya, and little Sakura were there, too, by the priest who was to say a line from the bible he was holding.  
  
"Why are you crying?" said a little soft voice in Sakura's mind.  
  
"Oni-chan said m-casa isn't going to see us anymore..." Sakura told to the voice.  
  
"Do not worry she is up there watching you and your family, poor lonely blossom..." said the soothing, small voice again.  
  
"Oh?" Sakura gasped and smiled with tears running across her face.  
  
"Yes," said the voice again.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked solemnly.  
  
"Someone you will meet in the future..." the voice said, now coming out more clearly. It now sounds like a young boy's voice, around Sakura's age.  
  
"Can I see you, right now or today, tonight?" Sakura asked, sobbing a bit because he was talking as if he was going to go.  
  
"Well, maybe in your dreams, because you have interesting power within you," he replied.  
  
"Hoe-e..." gasped Sakura.  
  
"Ashiteru, Sakura..." said the voice, fading away in farewell.  
  
"Ashiteru, Syaoran..." Sakura said out loud.  
  
"Nani?" said Touya, confused. Tears running down his face as well as most of the people in the group.  
  
"Syaoran, Syaoran-kun...that is your name?" said Sakura, her little face upward to the sky of flowing sakura and nadeshiko blossoms.  
  
"Sy-ao-ran?" Touya whispered. The look on his face was puzzled and confused. It looks as if Sakura grown up already.  
  
"M-casa is up there, like you said oni-chan. She's a very pretty angel with long beauty-full wings," replied Sakura hugging her brother tightly.  
  
"Kaijou...?" gasped Touya.  
  
Fujitaka, along with Touya and little Sakura, put down peach, sakura, and nadeshiko flowers, including peonies, all together down to Nadeshiko's coffin.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura was asleep in her bed the whole time since the ending of the funeral. Sakura couldn't stand all of the commotion of her mother's death. But what did 'he' meant by 'lonely blossom'? Sakura wanted to see what he would look like and hear his voice again. But will he come again? What does he mean by Sakura having prophetic power? The guy she wanted to meet was strange, but still she wanted to see him...  
  
Sakura could hear people down stairs, having ameeting thing to talk about all sorts of good stuff about her mother, talking with especially her dad, while she was asleep. She wondered what Touya is doing. She wondered if Touya's friend is here. She always had liked him since then, even though he eats too much. She also wondered about her father. She knows he is busy right now. She is lonely, she thought.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." said a cute voice that ran up to Sakura's ears.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled and ran up to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo had her dark hair wavy to her elbows. Tomoyo smiled as she hugged back, but her smile went down as Sakura cried on her tiny shoulder.  
  
"Am I all alone, now?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, sobbingly.  
  
"Of course not. I'm here with you, your family is with you. You're not alone. I love you as much as much your family loves you..." replied Tomoyo in her sweet voice. Then she smiled yet again as Sakura smiled, too.   
  
Tomoyo held out a stuffed animal to her and they began to play with her stuffed animals. They giggled as they played and Sakura now knows that she isn't alone as long people were there for her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, there is this strange voice that said these things to me and is very helpful," Sakura told Tomoyo.  
  
"Hmm," Tomoyo replied, confused at what just Sakura said.  
  
"He said m-casa is up there in peace. He also said I will meet him again someday in the fute-urr..." Sakura said.  
  
"Do you know what he look like?" asked Tomoyo, interested.  
  
"No, just know his voice" Sakura replied.  
  
"Is it scary?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No," Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Wow!" Tomoyo gasped,"So does he have a name, he haven't told you, did he?"  
  
"No, he didn't say his name, but I knew it already!" Sakura replied.  
  
"So?" Tomoyo wondered.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura replied.  
  
"Sy-ao-ran, pretty name," Tomoyo said and giggled afterwards.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura agreed.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura, in deep sleep, wandered for a dream with the boy named Syaoran. She wanted to see him so much.   
  
"Sakura?" the voice whispered through a windy night as if in question if she is there or not.  
  
"Hoe-e?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Why do you want to see me so much?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Because..." Sakura whispered, looking for him in her cute, pink pajamas.  
  
"Do you have a reason? I'm about the same age as you are. Somehow I can talk to you. I really want to meet you," Syaoran whispered back.  
  
"You sound old..." Sakura stopped and smiled.  
  
"Eh?" Syaoran gasped and blushed now that he noticed that she is close by.   
  
"Heehehehe," Sakura giggled.  
  
"Hehhehhehheh," Syaoran giggled back, now that they met.  
  
"I have a question, Syaoran-kun. Why did you call me lonely blossom?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, the words just came out of my mouth. You were lonely, but now I'm glad you're not anymore," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Are you lonely, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.   
  
"A little, I guess," Syaoran said, looking down at his little feet.  
  
Syaoran gasped as Sakura hugged him, and put his little arms around her.  
  
"You're not alone anymore Syaoran-kun," Sakura said.  
  
She kissed his little nose as he blushed afterwards.   
  
"Oyasumi nasai," Sakura said.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai...," Syaoran said awkwardly. How did he ever learned Japanese in the first place?  
  
The dream faded away, and forgotten forever.......  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Japan in the years of middle school at Tomoeda District...Sakura and her school friends including Tomoyo, age 11... Already Beginning capturing the clow cards...  
  
"Ohhhh, such a beautiful day!" Sakura gasped as always when there is sakura blossoms flying every where. She can't stop thinking about Yuki.  
  
"Oh! Sakura-chan you're so kawaii!" Tomoyo complimented.  
  
Sakura smiled her pretty smile showing her shine of emerald green in her eyes.  
  
As everybody went to Mr. Terada's class, he blushed from Rika and cleared his throat and told the class their is going to be a transfer student coming to class today.  
  
"Come in," Terada sensai demanded, finally.  
  
Everyone gasped. But Sakura didn't, she just sat there paying attention to the teacher.  
  
"He's staring at you Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Hoe-e?" Sakura gasped as she finally looked at him as he was staring at her.  
  
"Go sit behind...Sakura Kinomoto, right there at that corner," Mr.Terada pointed out as he finished explaining about him and righting his name on the board.  
  
Syaoran went towards his seat and stopped in front of Sakura.  
  
"Hoe-e..." Sakura gasped quietly.  
  
"Ano... your seat is right here," Tomoyo pleaded and smiled, but he grumbled. But still, he kept on staring at Sakura.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Did I know you from somewhere? Have I seen you in a dream? I did have a prophetic dream. But there was another one...', Sakura thought. 'Lonely Blossom'....  
'Yet deep in my heart I love you...'  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Syaoran growing more than fond of Sakura...  
  
Now Syaoran-kun gets to tell me who he likes. I wonder why he can't tell me in front of people, but I'm glad he chose me to talk to like a very good friend. Never thought of Syaoran-kun turning out to be really nice with the glaring gaze, Sakura thought on, and on as she was walking on slippery snow that have been falling, to the place where he wanted her to meet at.  
  
Then she saw him lying onto a snow white tree, his back towards Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Konnichiwa!," Sakura greeted, smiling her beautiful smile, putting more shine to her eyes. The white fluffy snow flakes even made her self glow like an angel.  
  
"Oh...Sakura...," Syaoran blushed as he stared in awe, and breathed in and out in the breeze.  
  
"What do you want to talk about Syaoran-kun?," Sakura asked, with a smile, that made Syaoran hesitate.  
  
"I...I love you," Syaoran said loudly so she could hear and he ran as fast as he could.  
  
Sakura stood there still and quiet. She blushed and thought that would never of had happen, but it did as if it was a dream. A good dream.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Later on she found out that she loved him, too. All this time...  
'Lonely blossom out there in the midst. Why always think she is alone? Because she is without her beloved ones. He went back because he had to.' But no that is not true, Sakura thought and smiled. He is always in her heart as was her mother.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few years later after Syaoran left to go back to Hong Kong...  
  
There was a figure out the midst point of the neighbor hood walking towards Sakura's residence. He was pretty tall and handsome. His hair shining through the sun, showing the colors of chestnut brown and a handsome gaze with his fiery brown eyes.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!! You're here!!," Sakura yelled out happily. She ran and hugged him as he hugged her back.   
  
"Sakura...," Syaoran whispered as Sakura had her happy tears running down from her ever so beautiful emerald green eyes.   
  
Sakura punched him in small punches on his chest while he flinched. She must of grown stronger...  
  
"I missed you!," Sakura cried blythly.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you, too," Syaoran said smiling and kissed her nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
